The present invention relates to a coating material to be coated on a resin sheet etc. for preventing blocking or the like caused when the resin sheet etc. are superposed.
Conventionally, resin sheets (or films) having flat surface generally have no surface lubricity and are likely to cause blocking (a phenomenon where solid surfaces are stuck together to form continuity of mutual materials), which results in following problems.
For instance, when the blocking is caused to a raw fabric (wound sheet in roll shape) of a sheet, the sheet cannot be unrolled from the raw fabric. Further, when the sheet is cut while being superposed, the blocking is caused between the sheets by being pressed during cutting process, so that the sheets are bonded with each other and are unable to peel off.
Further, since such sheets having flat surface has no surface lubricity, fabrication quality (handling ability during processing) is extremely bad.
For solving the above problem, starch powder etc. is conventionally sprayed onto the sheet surface or an appropriate coating material is coated thereon.
However, when the powder is sprayed onto the sheet, following problem arises.
The powder on the surface scatters around at a manufacturing facility and working environment is deteriorated. Further, when printing is conducted on the sheet, the powder sticks to a printing roller, thereby requiring frequent cleaning of the roller. Further, the sheet surface is likely to be damaged by the powder.
On the other hand, though coated sheet does not cause the above problems on account of the powder, following problems arise.
It is difficult for the conventional coating material to achieve both adhesion to the sheet and heat sealability. In other words, a coating material having good adhesive properties is inferior in heat sealability. On the contrary, a coating material having good heat sealability is inferior in adhesive properties to the sheet. Further, inorganic filler is generally added to the conventional coating material for avoiding blocking and deterioration of surface lubricity, which results in inferior transparency thereof. Silicone is sometimes blended to the coating material for imparting surface lubricity. However, a sheet coated by a coating material blended with silicone is inferior in printability thereof. Especially, polyolefin type sheet is inferior in adhesive properties with the coating material, thereby impairing applicability.
As conventional related arts, a releasable wrapping film with a release coating agent including inorganic lubricant, wax etc. (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-47991), film coating compounds composed of acrylic copolymer and slipping agent (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-3433), and a heat sealable covering film coated with a coating fluid made of emulsion composed of particular wax and inorganic lubricant added to polyvinyl chloride vinylidene emulsion (Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 3-63586) has been proposed.
Incidentally, a sheet applied with the above-described coating material is bonded as necessary in assembling as a wrapping box etc.
Among the resin sheets, since olefin sheet and film are inferior in adhesivity, such sheets cannot be bonded by general polyurethane adhesive and cyanoacrylate adhesive is often used. Further, even when the cyanoacrylate adhesive is used, a primer coating is conducted to the sheet surface for enhancing adhesivity thereof prior to bonding 2-cyanoacrylate primer for instant adhesive including tertiary amine as a long-chain carbon hydride group having carbon number of 8 to 24 has been proposed as such primer (Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 4-237837).
However, following problems occur in bonding accompanying such primer coating.
The primer coating before bonding increases steps in fabrication, which result in higher production cost.
Further, even if the primer coating is conducted, stable adhesivity may not be sufficiently obtained since the adhesivity of the sheet itself is not improved.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a coating material capable of enhancing anti-blocking property and surface lubricity without deteriorating adhesive properties with the sheet, heat sealability, transparency and printability thereof
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coating material capable of enhancing adhesivity of the sheet itself as well as being capable of improving the above anti-blocking properties.
A coating material according to first aspect of the present invention includes at least one substance selected from the group consisting of water-soluble resin, resin emulsion and solvent resin (A) and resin beads (B).
Above (A) is a low-molecular-weight resin for enhancing adhesion with a base member.
Specific example of the water-soluble resin is water-soluble acryl resin, water-soluble polyurethane resin, water-soluble polyester and the like.
Specific example of the resin emulsion is acryl emulsion, polyurethane emulsion, polyester emulsion and the like.
Specific example of the solvent resin is a solution of urethane resin, acryl resin polyvinyl chloride resin etc. into a solvent composed of at least one substance selected from dimetylformamide (DMF), methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), toluene, cyclohexane, butyl acetate etc.
Content of the (A) component is preferably 0.1 to 50.0 wt %. When the content is less than 0.1 wt %, stable coating is difficult. When the content exceeds 50.0 wt %, fabrication can be deteriorated.
The resin beads (B) are contained for improving heat sealability.
Specific example of the resin beads is polyethylene beads, acryl beads, nylon beads, polyester beads, polypropylene beads and the like.
The content of the beads is preferably 0.01 to 20.0 wt %. When the content is less than 0.01 wt %, enough improving effect of the heat sealability cannot be obtained. When the content is more than 20.0 wt %, transparency is lowered.
Average particle size of the beads is preferably not more than 20 xcexcm, more preferably not more than 10 xcexcm. When the average particle size exceeds 20 xcexcm, roughness is felt to deteriorate touch, which may also cause dropout of beads.
A coating material according to second aspect of the present invention includes at least one substance selected from a group consisting of water-soluble resin, resin emulsion and solvent resin (A) and at least one substance selected from the group consisting of soluble protein and resin emulsion incompatible with the (A) component (C).
The detail of above (A) is the same as described in the first aspect of the present invention.
The component (C) is contained for improving surface lubricity and anti-blocking properties of the base member.
Specific example of the soluble protein is whey (serum lactis), egg white, silk (fibroin), collagen, casein, gelatin, sericin, serum protein etc. The egg white is an albumen of egg of chicken, quail, duck, goose and the like. The xe2x80x9csolublexe2x80x9d means water-soluble and solvent-soluble.
Specific example of resin emulsion incompatible with above (A) is ethylene-acryl copolymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer etc.
Content of the (C) component is preferably from 0.01 wt % to 10 wt %. Sufficient improving effect of the surface lubricity and the anti-blocking properties cannot be obtained below 0.01 wt %. And transparency is lowered over 10.0 wt %.
A coating material according to third aspect of the present invention includes at least one substance selected from a group consisting of water-soluble resin, resin emulsion and solvent resin (A); resin beads (B); and at least one substance selected from the group consisting of soluble protein and resin emulsion incompatible with the (A) component (C).
Details of the components (A), (B) and (C) are the same as described in the above first and second aspect of the present invention.
According to the present invention, coating material superior in adhesion with the sheets etc, heat sealability, surface lubricity of the base member and anti-blocking properties can be obtained.
The coating material of the present invention can be coated on any specific base member, which is, for example, transparent soft resin (such as polyvinyl chloride and olefin resin) sheet, enamel coated fabric.
The coating material of the present invention may be coated in any manner and general process such as use of gravure, offset, and comma coater etc. may be used.
A coating material according to fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in further including a water-soluble amine additive (D) in addition to the above-described coating material for improving anti-blocking properties.
The water-soluble amine additive is added for improving adhesion with the base member. In the present invention, adhesion of the sheet is improved by the coating.
Specific example of the water-soluble amine additive is aminosilane (such as N- xcex2 (aminoetyl) xcex3 -aminopropylmetyldimethoxysilane, N- xcex2 (aminoetyl) xcex3 -aminopropylmetyltrimethoxysilane, xcex3 -aminopropylmetyl-trimethoxysilane, xcex3 -aminopropylmetyltriethoxysilane) and polyoxyethylene-allylaminoether (such as polyoxyethylenelaurylaminoether and polyoxy-ethylenestearylaminoether).
The content of the water-soluble amine additive is 0.01 to 20% (solid content ratio) relative to the above-described components (A to C).
When the water-soluble additive content is too small, adhesion improvement cannot be expected and, when the water-soluble additive content is too much, coating film can be weakened.
Any coating method can be used for the coating material added with the water-soluble amine additive, which may be general methods such as gravure, offset, and comma coater.
The sheet processed with the coating material added with the water-soluble amine additive may be bonded by general adhesive (cyanoacrylate adhesive).